


Surprise

by Sinderella (Rainia_Nytewolf1)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainia_Nytewolf1/pseuds/Sinderella
Summary: If asked, Eddie would say the thing that surprised him the most was how vocal Chris was during sex.One shot
Relationships: Chris Benoit/Eddie Guerrero
Kudos: 13





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I needed some porn, so I wrote some 🤷. Short, sweet and to the point porn. Gotta love it.

If asked, Eddie would say the thing that surprised him the most about he and Chris becoming lovers was just how loud the other man was. In all the time they'd known each other, never once would he have even thought about Chris being vocal during sex.

Really, the only person he could possibly ask would be Nancy and that would be a bad idea on so many levels. How would you even ask someone's wife about their sex life? Eddie had just assumed that Chris's reserved nature would just carry over into the bedroom. That was fine with him, he could be loud enough for both of them, he reasoned. Plus, it was always fun to make Benoit blush so to him, it was a win-win.

Imagine his surprise when it turned out that his lover became very vocal in the throes of passion.

"Yes, _mon amor_... just like that," Chris's voice is rough like sandpaper and God, it's ridiculous how big of a turn on it is. Eddie is practically whimpering as he thrusts down harder as Chris thrusts up into him. "Love how you look when you're riding me."

When Chris's hand encircles his erection, Eddie does cry out, his eyes closing briefly at the sensation. " _Dios_ , yes!" He forces his eyes open, looking down at his lover.

Benoit's blue eyes are hot, raking over him in an invisible touch. " _Tu vas ejacule pour moi_?" Eddie shivered at the rare use of Chris's French, nodding rapidly as the hand around his erection tightens a little. "Come on, Eddie, come for me."

One last hard thrust and then the Latino is crying out as he spills over his lovers fist. Another groan escapes him as he feels Chris reach his own completion with a growl.

Eddie's never been so happy to have been proven wrong before.

**Author's Note:**

> I am willing to take requests via Tumblr (rainianytewolf1) or Twitter (rainianightwolf). Kudos and comments are love.


End file.
